If You Were Gay
by NanaNara
Summary: D'après la chanson If you were gay de la comédie musicale AVENUE Q. *Sasuke/Naruto* / UR / OOC / Shonen-ai / Rating K


Titre : _**If You Were Gay**_

Résumé : D'après la chanson « If you were gay » de la comédie musicale AVENUE Q.

*Sasuke/Naruto* / UR / OOC / Shonen-ai / Rating K

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice : Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographe ! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent à la trappe ! Et puis je ne suis pas Bescherelle...

A propos des reviews : pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil ! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

Merci beaucoup Saeko pour ta beta! :)

* * *

Même au pays des ninjas la crise était présente et c'est pourquoi Naruto et Sasuke avaient décidé de se partager un appartement le temps que le village connaisse de meilleurs jours.

Sasuke était tranquillement installé dans leur salon à lire.

- Ah ! Rien de mieux qu'un après-midi seul à pouvoir lire ces parchemins sur le genjutsu. Sans colocataire pour me déranger !

Naruto, parti en mission quelques jours, rentrait enfin.

- Oï Sas'ke !

- Hn, Naruto.

- Hey Sas'ke tu devineras JAMAIS ce qui est arrivé en mission ! Y avait un mec qu'arrêtait pas de me parler, de me sourire…

- Hn, très intéressant.

- Non mais j'te jure il était vraiment très amical. Je pensais pas qu'il viendrait me parler. Je pense qu'il a pu se dire que j'étais gay !

Le brun derrière son parchemin écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Ahem… oui, et euh… pourquoi tu me dis ça ? En quoi ça me regarde ? J'en ai rien à faire ! Au fait t'as ramené un truc pour le déjeuner ?

- T'as pas à être sur la défensive comme ça Sas'…

- Je ne suis pas sur la défensive ! Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier d'un gay que tu aurais rencontré, hein ? J'essaie de lire.

- Moi, je n'ai rien dit, Sas'. Je pense juste que c'est un truc dont on pourrait parler.

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Naruto, cette conversation est finie !

Sasuke allait poser le parchemin sur la table basse et s'apprêtait à se lever.

- Oui, mais…

- Finie !

Naruto s'approcha du canapé et se plaça dans le dos de celui-ci.

- Bon, ok, mais tu sais que si tu es gay, c'est bon, parce que je t'apprécierais toujours ! Et puis tu sais si c'était moi, je me sentirais mieux de dire que je suis gay ! Mais je ne suis pas gay !

- Naruto, s'il te plait, j'essaie de…lire ! Quoi ?

Naruto s'était penché et son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui de son colocataire et ami.

- Si tu étais homo…

- Naruto !

- Je serais quand même là.

- Putain, j'essaie vraiment de lire !

- Années après années…

- Naru… !

- Parce que je tiens à toi.

Sasuke se mit à rougir et recula un peu son visage alors que le blond continuait.

- Et je sais que toi…

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'accepterais…

- Vraiment ?

- Si aujourd'hui je te dis « Hey, Sas'ke, devine quoi ? Je suis gay ! » Mais je ne suis pas gay… Je serais juste content d'être avec toi.

Le brun se sentait de plus en plus mal face au comportement étrange de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Ce qui tombait bien car comme d'habitude Naruto parlait pour deux.

- Alors que veux-tu que ça m'apporte ce que tu fais au lit avec des garçons ?

- Naruto, c'est choquant, arrête !

- Non ça l'est pas ! Si tu étais gay, je crierais « Hoora ».

- J'en ai assez, je ne t'écoute plus.

Sasuke fit mine de se replonger dans sa lecture mais Naruto continuait de lui rabattre les oreilles avec ces histoires. Alors comme un gamin il se boucha les oreilles avec ses doigts pensant vraiment qu'il ne l'entendrait plus.

- Sasuke tu peux compter sur moi pour être toujours à tes côtés, tous les jours ! Je t'ai dit que c'était ok. De toute façon tu es né comme ça, c'est dans ton ADN ! Tu es gay !

Excédé, le brun se leva et se retrouva face au blond. Ses cheveux si impeccablement coiffés étaient à présent dans tous les sens et ses sharingans étaient activés.

- Oui je suis gay ! Voilà t'es content !

- Très…

***Fin***


End file.
